The present invention is related to right angle electrical connectors, and is more particularly related to right angle electrical connectors for making multiple electrical connections between a daughter board and a mother board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,884 issued Mar. 5, 1974 to Kotaka for "Electrical Connector Formed From Coil Spring" discloses a connector for connecting conductors on printed circuit boards using conductors formed from an axial cut spring. FIG. 8 shows a plurality of the patented connectors for making right angle connections between a mother board and a plurality of daughter boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,915 issued Dec. 9, 1975 to Conrad for "Electrical Connector" discloses an electrical connector having a body member, a sheet of flexible insulative material formed around the body member, a series of contact members on the outer face of the insulative material, and resilient means for urging the insulative material away from the body member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,625 issued May 14, 1985 to Frink et al. for "Circuit Board Housing With Zero Insertion Force Connector" discloses a circuit board housing for electrically coupling at least one circuit board to a mother board. A flexible insulation layer is formed around a pair of pad members and a resilient member. The edge of a circuit board is placed between the pad members, and a pair of jaws clamp the pad members into engagement with the circuit board. The resilient member is rotatable from a first position which is not in engagement with the mother board, to a second position which is in engagement with the mother board. Electrical conductors on the insulation layer provide electrical connections between the circuit board and the mother board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,530 issued July 9, 1985 to Ketchen for "Low Temperature Electronic Package having a Superconductive Interposer for Interconnecting Strip Type Circuits" discloses a right angle connector for making right angle electrical connections between vertical substrates and a horizontal substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,495 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Geri et al. for "Modular Telephone Housing" discloses the use of a length of flat cable for making electrical connections in a telephone housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,596 issued May 6, 1986 to Bunnell for "High Density Mother/Daughter Circuit Board Connector" discloses the use of a multi-layer flexible circuit folded around a housing member to make electrical connections with contact buttons formed on mother and daughter boards in a right angle configuration.